Dungeon Dice Monsters Alternative Scene
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: A little bit of Revolutionshipping fluff I put into Dungeon Dice Monsters.Oneshot.


It's really short, but it's just a little alternative scene I thought of watching Dungeon Dice Monsters awhile back. Anyway, I own nothing. And yes, isn't the tittle just so clever?

* * *

**Dungeon Dice Monster Alternative Scene**

Devlin explained the rules in his arrogant and loud voice. The other Yuugi narrowed his blood like eyes as he listened and absorbed the information. He had to win. His aibou's best friend's dignity was on the line. And he refused to allow Devlin to belittle him. It was morally wrong. And he could not stand by and watch someone suffer. Of course they had made a deal, however, Devlin had gone too far. The insults were one thing, but physically harming Jonouchi was another.

Thus far, Devlin was being particularly cryptic in describing the game. Even being the master gamer that he was, it was a little difficult to keep up. Which dice should he even choose…He grabbed a random handful and hoped to Ra that they would see him through this game. He could just have to shift his faith from the cards to the dice.

As the game was nearing its beginning, Devlin began to leave more and more out. It was painfully clear that Devlin wanted to test his gaming skills. But for what perhaps? Did he merely want to prove that he was the better gamer? Did he get some form of thrill from demeaning and embarrassing others? No. Devlin had to have some other reason. Proving that he was the best was more along Kaiba's character traits. What was Devlin planning…

"Game on!" Devlin shouted, his raven locks swishing in his eyes.

A small, innocent voice spoke up from the sidelines. "What game on? But Yuugi just now learned the rules."

Yuugi glanced over at Anzu and Honda. The latter turned away from Anzu to glare at Devlin, "That's probably just how Duke likes it."

The gamer mentally agreed and rolled his eyes when the cheerleaders began their next chant. Both gamers tuned out the ruckus that Jonouchi caused with the cheerleaders as Devlin began the game.

Yuugi grew nervous when Devlin summoned his first monster. He would be lying if he denied that he wasn't taken by surprise by the monsters being hidden inside the dice. "The monsters are inside the dice?" It was becoming clearer as to why the game was called Dungeon _Dice Monsters._ But where did the Dungeon part come in?

"And that's not all!" Anzu called out again, her confusion of the game keeping her from being silent. "It looks like the dice themselves are part of the game." Yuugi had to give her some props for pointing out the obvious. She wasn't a gamer like the rest, however they were all learning together about this particular game. For once, Yuugi's friends were on the same level as he was about knowing a game.

Devlin's dangerous emerald eyes slid over to Anzu. Yuugi felt himself tense. Though they were a good half of a football field apart, he could still see the perverted way that Devlin was staring at his Anzu. Devlin smirked, his hand cupping his chin. "I'm glad you made that point, my little cheerleader in waiting. That's one of the key elements to Dungeon Dice Monsters. More on that later…" His gaze went back to Yuugi, leaving Anzu staring in confusion as to why he was not finishing explain yet_ another_ rule.

"Yuugi, let's add another bet to our game." Devlin's split second glance back towards Anzu was enough to clue him into as to what that was.

"No! This is between you, Jonouchi, and myself! She has _nothing _to do with this!" A sharp burning anger flooded through him. His crimson eyes flashed in rage.

Devlin smirked once more. "You were right about one thing. You are a quick study. However, I want to make sure that after I've defeated you, I've done so thoroughly. Here's my new deal: If you defeat me, you must choose between the mutt continuing as my servant or her being my servant…"

"No! You can't add to our deal now that the game has begun! I'm playing merely to free Jonouchi!" Yuugi shouted, his hands fisted atop the game table.

"I'm not a servant! I refuse!" Anzu shouted, stamping her foot. Honda moved closer to her, his eyes narrowing at Devlin.

"What a snake." Honda muttered.

Devlin smirked. "Please do refuse. I _like _using force."

"That's enough!" Yuugi roared. "You must win this game against me before you can even touch her! Let us continue! And I assure you, I will defeat you, Duke Devlin!"

Devlin closed his eyes slowly, running a pale hand through his hair. "If you say so," he purred. "Now, where were we?"

**X**

The duel with Devlin was intense. There were several times were Yuugi was certain he would lose, that his faith had let him down. Then, there would be times were he was winning the duel. He was on top of the world. Nothing could bring him down from his winning streak. And then another of Devlin's sketchy rules would appear and drag him down, suffocating him in the thoughts that he might just loose.

His tittle. His friend's freedom. But most importantly, Anzu.

Though he knew little of Devlin's character, he could tell from the looks and comments directed at Anzu that the type of servitude that would be forced on her would be different from that of Jonouchi's. He had to win. He would never be able to live with himself if Devlin hurt Anzu in anyway. He also knew that his aibou would also feel just as terrible for not being able to protect Anzu from such a monster.

The spirit knew that Yuugi harbored feelings for the girl. The spirit did as well, though he tried to conceal them. He had taken enough from Yuugi, best to just let him have the girl, his own feelings were irrelevant.

But that was a discussion for another time, now he needed to focus on using his Dark Magician to defeat Devlin. Luckily for him, Devlin had kept Dark Magician's abilities the same in this game as they were in Duel Monsters. He even thanked Devlin for that, after all, he would have lost had it not been for his mage.

When he finally managed to defeat Devlin, Jonouchi and Anzu's shouted for joy. Anzu squealed cutely and twirled in a circle, clapping her hands once when she returned to her first position. "Way to go, Yuugi! You did it!"

The spirit smiled at the girl before exiting the duel box.

**X**

Though they had managed to make friends with Devlin, the spirit could not stop himself from pulling Devlin aside to have a quiet word before they left to return to the Kame Game Shop.

Devlin offered a sheepish and friendly smile. "No hard feelings, Yuugi?"

Yuugi frowned. "Devlin, I am willing to put all of this behind us. However, if you ever target Anzu or make any more disrespectful comments toward her again, I will challenge you to my own game. And you will lose again. And believe me, it will be more than a small wager."

Devlin's mouth hung agape. "You're kidding, right?"

Though Yuugi was considerably shorter than Devlin, his presence seemed to tower over the game designer. "Duke Devlin, I never kid about the safety of my friends."

Devlin held up his hands in a peace like fashion. "Let's just be friends. Anzu's not even my type."

Yuugi curtly nodded his head, his spikes bobbing dangerously. "Very well. Farewell, Duke."

**X**

Later, Yami Yuugi found himself outside of Anzu's home. He wasn't quite sure why he was still in control of Yuugi's body. He had won the game, he should return to his soul room. Instead, he wanted to spend time with Anzu. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

As the girl fumbled in her purse for her keys, he could see a faint blush forming on her cheeks. He tilted his head in confusion. What would cause her face to heat up? Did she have a fever? He reached out his hand to cup her cheek, turning her face towards his. Anzu looked up at his with wide cerulean eyes. Her face turned even redder.

"Anzu," he murmured. "Are you feeling alright?"

His thumb stroked her cheek, as he continued to wonder why she was heated. Had she gotten a cold?

"I…um…" She began babbling.

He pulled her face closer to his to better see her in the soft light of the porch light. Her eyes were half lidded. "Anzu, you should get some sleep."

She closed her eyes the rest of the way before pressing her lips against his gently. He was shocked and stiff as her lips moved against his. That's when the gears in his mind began to work. She hadn't been sick. She had been embarrassed to be alone with him. And now…she was kissing him.

Suddenly, it was quite obvious that he was in the body of a sixteen year old.

He kissed her back, relishing the taste of her cherry lips. Of the way she became more confident as he returned her kiss. He pulled her closer to himself and heard her give a soft moan.

He pulled away, his lungs burning. Both of their chest heaved and he was sure that his face probably held a dusting of pink the way hers did.

"Yuugi…" she whispered.

_Yuugi. _He mentally cursed at himself. In his moment of weakness, he had forgotten that Yuugi had feelings for her.

"Thank you for earlier."

The Spirit felt himself close off to her once more. He felt his face go stony and he could see the hurt forming in her eyes.

"Of course. Good night, Anzu." He spoke to her curtly before turning and leaving her alone on her porch. He quickly faded away into the shadows of the night.

He knew he had most likely hurt her feelings, but he had to leave her. It wasn't fair to Yuugi. But, her kiss-

Was something he needed to quickly forget.

No matter how much he longed to do it again.

* * *

Not quite sure what's next.

~MutantEnemy101


End file.
